


The Timelord and The Speedster

by Flxshwho



Category: Doctor Who, The Flash
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, Caitlin Snow - Freeform, Clara Oswald - Freeform, Crossover, Iris West - Freeform, Killer Frost - Freeform, The Doctor - Freeform, The Flash - Freeform, bill pots, cisco ramon - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, flash who, humourish, lol, missy (doctor who) - Freeform, the Master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flxshwho/pseuds/Flxshwho
Summary: Just some stories of The Doctor meeting The Flash. Just some harmless fics (there might be some swear words, just to let you know) :)





	1. Story one: The 12th Doctor used to be a speedster....what??

**Author's Note:**

> These are basically drabbles. I'm just writing these to improve my writing so these stories are (most likely) not good. Also some of these stories will not likely be continued.

“Sooo…” Said the Doctors Companion, Clara. “Where are we off to?”  
“Well that depends, where do you want to go?” replied the Doctor with a smile  
“Can we go somewhere with no Danger this time. Like an amusement park, or even a restaurant”  
“Well what fun will that be?”  
“Well……We could try to hunt down Galifrey, could we not?  
“Space restaurant it is then!”  
“Oh good, I wonder if those space tacos are nice, I’ve heard a lot about them!”  
Suddenly, the monitor started beeping, as if it was an alarm  
“Oh, well that’s not good” said the doctor, wide eyed  
“What, what is it?” asked Clara  
“The macaroon dispenser is acting up! I have to fix it, be right back Clara, and don’t nosy through my things!” Yelled the Doctor  
“You and your Bloody Macarons!” said Clara, as she rolled her eyes  
Clara leans on the TARDIS console. She looked around and spotted the bookshelf.  
“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I snoop at his books” she said, “After all, books are Education!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Jeez Doctor, I knew you liked Beethoven, but I didn’t know you were obsessed!” Said Clara  
She was looking around near the bookshelf, she found a bunch of Vinyl’s, with different genres. She looked around and spotted the Electric guitar that the doctor plays. She picked it up and tried to strum a few chords  
“I’m The Doctor and I’m here to play all of Beethoven’s pieces on guitar” said Clara, with a Scottish accent, trying to impersonate the doctor  
“Oh, yes I’m Scottish I can REALLY complain now, ARGH!”  
She giggles and she puts down the guitar and looked through the bookshelf. There were lots of books with titles that didn’t make any sense, since they were all Alien.  
She picks up a book titled ‘The Hitchhiker’s Guide to The Galaxy’.  
“Finally, a book that I can understand!”  
She opened the book and something flew out of it  
It was a newspaper article from the 10th of July 2020. It was not an English branded one, it was ‘The Central City Citizen’. There was a picture on the front of it, with two men running with red and Yellow lightning bolts.  
One of them looked like the doctor, with the eyebrows and that stare…. the determination on his face.  
And the other man was very young, he looked about twenty to thirty, titled ‘The Flash’  
The Caption said, ‘The Flash and The Doctor Battle mysterious metahuman’, with and caption underneath ‘Written by Iris West’.  
What was a Metahuman?  
What is The Doctor doing on a newspaper article?  
Why does it look like he’s running?  
What are those Lightning bolts?  
Who is this Flash Person?  
Clara’s head was spinning with the information, it didn’t make sense. She wanted answers from The Doctor, but he would explode if he found out that she was snooping through the TARDIS, after all didn’t he say not to nosy through his stuff?  
She looked at the console, Could she? Should she? Should she Travel to meet this Flash person? She would get in trouble but she wanted answers.  
She runs to the console, puts the Location down and pulls down the leaver. She looked up at the ceiling and listened to the sound the TARDIS was making.  
Little did she know, she never put in the date of when the article was realised, she was traveling to the year 2016.


	2. Story Two: The Three C's......And Missy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three C's need Missy's help to find the doctor   
> OKAY, BEFORE YOU READ, THIS IS TRASHY AF! I JUST LITERALLY THREW THIS ONTO WORD AND DONE!   
> I'm thinking of making some sad stories to challenge my writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some notes   
> I don't known if Cisco successfully Hacked into iron heights on the show  
> I don't know if "Inter dimensional Travel" Is the correct use of going to different Earths   
> And I don't know if the Doctor was in Essex 1178 in the show  
> This is my version of the two universes. I hope you understand!

“I warn you, she’s dangerous”  
“Yeah I got that when she poked her head out of the screen!”  
Cisco, Clara and Caitlin (The three C’s as Cisco calls it) were on their way to Meet Missy, in Spain…In an open Café……  
“Why are we meeting her?” asked Cisco   
“We are meeting her because she is the only one that can help us find The Doctor, also she’s the one that stopped the planes remember?” Replied Clara, vaguely annoyed   
“Oh yeah, because that’s just totally normal”  
“Well I don’t think a man who can ‘Vibe” his way into any Dimension is Normal”  
“Touché”  
Clara sighed loudly. Her day couldn’t get any worse.   
“Felicity’s has a challenge” muttered Caitlin “An Alien Hacker”  
“Are you sure its ME not Felicity that has a challenge” smirked Cisco   
“You couldn’t even Hack into Iron Heights let alone a computer to poke your head out of!”  
Clara Rolled her eyes at the bickering. All she wanted was to find the Doctor and get home  
They arrived at the café which they agreed to meet Missy. It was an open café, right in the centre of the Town. And There was Missy, drinking a cup of tea   
They came out of a large limo, with security Guards incise Missy tries to kill any of them (they probably can’t stop her anyway but it was worth the shot)  
Clara came out first. She Missy a cold stare. She was the one who murdered her Boyfriend (Well not murdered but she turned him into a bloody cyberman)  
Caitlin and Cisco followed. They were all walking in sync trying to look intimidating.   
“Here come the Men in Black, Men in Black. Galaxy defenders”   
“Cisco!” yelled Caitlin   
“What?”   
Clara was about to lose her patients. This wasn’t like her but come on! Was this fair on her?  
“How’s your Boyfriend? Still tremendously dead I expect?” said Missy casually. Caitlin felt uncomfortable   
“Yes, still dead thanks to you” replied Clara coolly  
“Death is for other people deer”  
Caitlin gave her a cold look  
“I expect your trying to find the doctor. Well I’m here to tell you that I can’t find him. No one can”  
“Yes, you can, you’re his “Girlfriend” after all” Replied Clara   
“Oh, don’t be disgusting, were timelords not animals!”   
“I can beg to differ” said Catlin   
“And who are you? Another one of his pets?”  
“No, were from Earth one (Or two for you) We…sort of…ended up here?” Said Cisco, unsure if that sounded right   
“And, how did you?”  
“How did we what?”  
“End up here? Certainly, humans aren’t that smart enough for inter-dimensional travel!”  
“I sort of vibed here”  
“Vibed?”  
“I created a breach”  
“How?”  
“Because I’m a metahuman”  
“How did you become a metahuman?”  
“Look, just help us find The Doctor and we will be on our way” said Caitlin   
“Also, this late is good”  
“Is now the time to talk about Lattes Caitlin?”   
She rolled her eyes as Clara banged her head on the table repeatedly.  
They had finally found him. The Doctor. He was in Essex. In 1178?   
“Finally! Finally, oh Cisco I could kiss you!” Said Clara   
“Do you want to?”  
“Don’t push it”  
“Oh, you two are quite the pair” said Caitlin   
Before Clara could reply Missy grabbed her arm and They were gone in a flash   
“What the……how? Where did they go?”  
“I Think They time travelled”   
“And how do we time travel, we don’t have Barry with us!”  
“You can vibe can’t you”   
“Ah, Clever”  
They both smiled.  
Cisco put on his googles and vibed in to the past

\-------SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY? LET ME KNOW-------


	3. Woop

Oh god this is cringey as hell. How the fuck did I win a literacy award????   
Anyways, I continue this some other time, but for now, imma leave it.   
Thanks to the people who left 3 kudos on it, even if it’s just 3 it means a lot!


End file.
